The proliferation of mobile internet devices (smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other devices) as well as high bandwidth apps and large file downloads has led to an increasing need for wireless links with larger capacity to support real-time and non-real-time consumption of large amounts of data, including multimedia data. To this end, one approach that is being developed is multiband aggregation (including multi communication interface aggregation in some cases). Multiband aggregation facilitates the concurrent use of two or more different radio interfaces by a single STA/UE device to increase its data-communications capacity. Each radio interface generally has its own corresponding hardware and firmware components integrated into the device. Although they may be operated cooperatively to enhance data throughput for a common application, the different radio interfaces have distinct medium access control (MAC) and physical interface (PHY) layers which, conventionally, have been separately controlled and managed due to their different operational characteristics and compliance with different RAN standards.